My Dinner With Nightcrawler
by Red Witch
Summary: Amanda's parents agree to give Kurt another chance, so Xavier arranges a small get to know you dinner. Unfortunately certain people crash the party. R& R the completed fic!
1. The Invitation

**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well I got this mad idea for a fic. It's another insane one folks, so hold onto your hats! **

**My Dinner With Nightcrawler**

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

"Why is it that the X-Men can't even go cash a check without running into trouble?" Kitty groaned as she watched her self on TV sweep her leg under one of the criminals. 

It was supposed to be a typical outing doing some errands. Kitty had to go cash a check sent from her mother for her allowance and Kurt, Rogue and Jean went with her. Of course robbers had to show up at the bank as soon as they got there. 

"I know adventure comes with the territory but for crying out loud," Kurt remarked as he watched himself teleport a few bystanders out of harms way. Fortunately he was wearing his image inducer at the time so they weren't too freaked out by his appearance. "Can't we ever get a break?" 

Needless to say it wasn't long before the criminals were apprehended. "The police were quickly on the scene soon after," The news reporter spoke. "In other news…"

"That's it?" Rogue snapped. "After all we did we're just a byline?"

"Hey we were lucky we weren't arrested," Kitty grumbled. 

"Yeah the police weren't exactly appreciative of our help," Jean sighed. "Some of them thought we were working with the robbers and had a falling out!"

"Typical," Scott grumbled. 

"It wasn't a complete loss," Xavier wheeled in with Ororo. "Some people did appreciate your efforts. Mr. and Mrs. Sefton for instance." 

"Amanda's parents?" Kurt asked.

"Yes they called for you before you returned home from your adventure," Xavier smiled. "They saw you and the others when the news broke. This has convinced them that you deserve another chance."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "That's great! Amanda and I don't have to sneak around as much anymore!" 

"I've talked to them and Ororo and I will talk to them as well," Xavier said. "I know how much Amanda means to you. I figure you could use some moral support. And this is a good opportunity to reach out to more humans in the community." 

"What?" Kurt gulped. 

"Look I've got it all arranged," Ororo said. "We're going to a restaurant tomorrow. You know the Strega Rossa?"

"Wow," Kitty remarked. "That's like the fanciest Italian restaurant in the city." 

"Well tomorrow night Ororo, Rogue and myself will accompany you to a dinner with Amanda and her parents," Xavier explained. "It'll be an informal get together. It will give the Seftons a chance to get to know the real you and your family."

"Oh goody," Rogue moaned. "This is gonna be fun."

"What about the rest of us?" Kitty asked. 

"I think that it might be a good idea to have the Seftons meet only a few new mutants at a time," Ororo grinned.

At that moment multiple Jamies ran by being chased by a snowball throwing Bobby. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Bobby shouted. "Give me back my journal or you're dead meat! You hear! Dead meat!" 

"Gotta catch me first Popsicle Breath!" Jamie made faces. They ran into the next room. 

"I kind of see your point," Kitty winced as she heard something break in the next room. 

"Trust me Kurt it won't be so bad," Ororo said as she put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "It'll just be you, Rogue and the Professor. Maybe this won't be so bad." 

************************************************************************

"Well here we are," Kurt fidgeted with his tie in the restaurant's main hall. He was wearing his holowatch so his true appearance would be hidden. 

"Calm down Kurt," Rogue said. She was wearing a nice black and green long sleeved dress. 

"Don't worry we've reserved a private room so you can turn off your inducer in privacy," Xavier said. 

"Oh that makes me feel **so **much better!" Kurt rolled his eyes. 

"Kurt!" Amanda waved. She was in a black dress and her hair was braided in cornrows. Her parents were with her. 

"Amanda," Kurt said. "Mr. and Mrs. Sefton."

"Kurt," Mr. Sefton tried to keep the emotion out of his voice. 

"It's good to meet all of you," Ororo said. "I'm Ororo Munroe. We spoke on the phone."

"And this is my sister Rogue," Kurt introduced her.

"Hi," Rogue said politely. 

"Sister?" Mrs. Sefton looked at her. "Are you blue like…?"

"No this is me," Rogue said. "I'm a mutant too but…it's kind of a long story." 

"Well why don't we…" Xavier began but suddenly he was interrupted. 

"HEY! NIGHTCREEPER! OVER HERE!" They heard a familiar voice shout. 

"Was that…Toad?" Rogue gulped. 

"Oh no…" Kurt felt all the blood rush out of his brain. "Not here. Not now."

"HELLO! HEY ELF!" They heard Shipwreck shout. 

"Oh god…" Ororo went pale as they turned around. There they were dressed up quite nicely, Shipwreck, Todd, Althea, Pietro, Wanda and the Triplets. 

"Small world ain't it?" Todd grinned.

"A little too small apparently…" Xavier groaned. 

**Dinner is about to be served….**


	2. Sit Down and Make Yourselves at Home

**Sit Down and Make Yourselves at Home**

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked. 

"We're out celebrating," Shipwreck told her. "It's the anniversary of my divorce."

"And he decided he wanted to do it sober for a change," Althea said. 

"Who are these people?" Mrs. Sefton asked.

"Oh I'm Shipwreck and these are my kids Althea, Brittany, Daria and Quinn," Shipwreck announced. "That's Pietro and Wanda and that's Althea's boyfriend Todd." 

"YOU!" Mrs. Sefton gasped when she saw Todd. 

"Isn't that your insane friend who trashed our house?" Mr. Sefton pointed at Todd and glared at Kurt. 

"Friend isn't exactly the word that describes him," Kurt gulped. 

"Look I'm really sorry about that yo," Todd scratched his head. "If it makes you feel any better my therapist says I'm getting much better on my social skills! Ooh! Is that a fly?" 

"Todd no!" Althea admonished. "You'll spoil your appetite." 

"Look Todd told us all about that," Shipwreck said. "Hey I got an idea, how about we all sit together and get to know each other more. Dinner's on me!"

"What did you do steal Beach Head's credit card again?" Rogue asked.

"No Hawk gave me his for the night," Shipwreck said. "Said it would be cheaper in the long run. So how about it?"

"Well as nice as that invitation is Shipwreck," Xavier began. "We've already rented a private room and…"

"That'll be perfect!" Shipwreck said. "The right atmosphere for this occasion!"

"No we don't want to intrude on your party," Xavier gulped.

"Nah! It'll be fine!" Shipwreck grinned. "Besides you're the one who's always saying how our two groups should get along right?"

"Well technically yes but…"Xavier began. 

"Then it's settled!" Shipwreck said.

"Actually this was supposed to be for Kurt," Ororo growled hoping Shipwreck would take the hint.

"No problem!" Pietro grinned. "We're all family here." He smiled at Rogue. "Right sis?'

"Drop dead," Rogue snapped. 

"Then it's settled!" Shipwreck put his arm around Mr. Sefton and steered him off to the room. "Let's party!"

"You know I really thought tonight wasn't going to be any fun," Wanda snickered. 

"Look Professor just say the word and I'll drop 'em," Rogue whispered. "I can make it look like an accident."

"Rogue!" Ororo admonished. "No."

"Let's not be so hasty Storm," Xavier muttered. He whispered to Rogue. "Let's just say we can keep that option open." 


	3. Appetizers Are Fun

**Appetizers Are Fun**

"Hey this room is sweet yo!" Todd looked around the room. "Ooh! Breadsticks!" They were all seated at a huge table inside a fancy private dining room. 

"Look not that I care but where is the rest of the Moron Patrol?" Rogue asked. 

"They're out with Spirit and the Blind Master tracking down Zartan," Pietro told her. "They think he was trying to rob some museum around here or something." 

"Shouldn't you be out looking with them?" Kurt glared at them.

"Nah Hawk gave us the night off," Shipwreck waved.

"Actually we're all here to make sure he stays sober," Pietro waved. Then he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Sefton. "So you're Amanda's parents? How are things?" 

"Forgive me for asking but how do all of you know Kurt again?" Mr. Sefton asked.

"Where are my manners?" Shipwreck grinned.

"Probably ran far away…" Ororo muttered under her breath.

"I'm Shipwreck Delgato. I'm with GI Joe. I work in a special unit dealing with mutants. And some of these kids here are actually mine. The triplets and the girl **who should be keeping her hands where I can see them!" **

"Chill out Dad okay?" Althea groaned. "Do you really think Todd and I would sneak around tonight doing stuff?"

"Him I know won't do anything," Shipwreck pointed. "I can control him through fear! **You** are a different story!" 

"Oh please you can't even scare the babies!" Althea waved. "Polly is more frightening than you! Especially when he's on a bender."

"Polly's our pet parrot," Pietro explained to the Seftons. "We're trying to get him to join AA." 

"Uh maybe we should order right now," Xavier said. "You know maybe we should get a little bit of everything first!"

"Yeah the sooner we can stuff food in their mouths to keep them from talking the better," Ororo grumbled. 

"Stop starting at me Pietro!" Rogue snapped. "You're making faces at me!"

"Can't a loving brother tease his sister?" Pietro asked playfully.

"You tease me like that and you'll get a broken nose," Wanda growled. 

"Brother?" Mrs. Sefton asked. 

"Oh of course you wouldn't know," Pietro said. "You see we're twins. Our father is also Rogue's father by way of a scientific experiment."

"Really?" Mrs. Sefton blinked.

"Yeah our father is Magneto," Wanda grumbled. "He's this insane maniac who wants to rule the world. Tried to use us to help him do it."

"What?" Mrs. Sefton gasped. 

"Yeah the X-Men keep tangling with him from time to time," Rogue sighed. 

"Hey we Misfits have had a few run-ins with him as well," Todd said.

"You used to work for him!" Rogue snapped.

"So did you!" Todd said. "Remember? Before you defected to the X-Men."

"I didn't know who he was then," Rogue said. "And I wish I never found out." 

"Wait let me get this straight," Mr. Sefton asked Xavier. "You actually **encourage** your students to fight a maniac like that?" 

"The X-Men were created not just to train mutants with their powers and to help people," Xavier told him. "Unfortunately there are mutants out there who believe that because they are the next step in evolution, it gives them the right to use their powers to control others. We are against everything Magneto stands for." 

"You used to be quite chummy with him as I recall," Shipwreck said. "Of course that was before he went nuts." 

"Wait a second, I thought Rogue was Kurt's sister?" Mrs. Sefton asked.

"Half sister actually," Wanda said. "They have the same mother."

"She's an evil psychotic loon who abandoned Kurt by throwing him off a bridge when he was a baby after Magneto finished doing scientific experiments on him," Pietro said. 

"She did not throw me off a bridge she dropped me!" Kurt snapped. 

"Sure Blue-boy whatever you say," Pietro waved. 

"Hey it's not like you were the only person he did experiments on," Wanda said. "Look what he did to Pietro and me! Not to mention Miss Personality over there!" 

"At least I didn't end up in an insane asylum for most of my childhood!" Rogue snapped.

"Living with Magneto would drive anybody nuts!" Todd defended. "He didn't care whose genes he messed with! Mine included!"

"Well that explains a lot," Mr. Sefton muttered under his breath. 

"You know maybe we should order some appetizers about now," Xavier said quickly. 

"YAY! FOOD!" Brittany cheered. "Mangia time!" 

"Yo!" Todd called out. "Waiter!"

"Toad you ignoramus that's now how you call for a waiter!" Shipwreck snapped. "This ain't the local greasy spoon. You gotta have class when you do it. Watch me." 

Shipwreck banged his spoon on his water glass repeatedly. "Oh Mr. Waiter!" He kept banging until one walked over. "Yeah Garcon, we'd like some appetizers now. Just bring out a few plates of everything will ya? That's my good man."

"Hey Mr. Culture you just called an Italian waiter a French name," Althea said. "So why are you guys here again?" 

"Well as I was saying I wanted this dinner to be an opportunity for the Seftons to get to know Kurt better and the people he knows," Xavier explained. "To give them a better understanding of mutants." 

"Yes Mr. Xavier we are getting a **very** clear view of Kurt's background," Mr. Sefton said. 

"PIETRO STOP MAKING FACES AT ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Wanda shouted. 

"Make me slowpoke!" Pietro cackled. "OW! SHIPWRECK SHE PINCHED MY ARM!" 

"Uh I'd like to point out that technically I'm not really related to these people," Kurt said to the Seftons as he pointed to Wanda and Pietro. 

"Oh thanks a lot Kurt!" Rogue snapped. 

"This is not going well," Xavier moaned.

"Oh really?" Ororo looked at him. "I hadn't noticed." 


	4. More Guests Arrive

**More Guests Arrive**

"Shipwreck Pietro's using his super speed at eating!" Todd complained. "And he's stealing stuff off my plate! If he gets to do that I'm gonna start eating with my tongue!" 

"Todd…" Ororo's voice was stern. "Do **not** eat with your tongue! Pietro stop eating off other people's plates! Wanda I see the knife! Put it down! And you two stop playing with your food!" 

Shipwreck and Daria looked at her. Both of them had breadsticks in their mouths placed like walrus tusks. "She started it!" Shipwreck pointed. 

"Oh god I'm gonna end up in a convent after tonight I know it," Amanda moaned under her breath. 

"Well you have to admit Xavier this does not give me much confidence in Kurt dating my daughter!" Mr. Sefton snapped. "And turn off that whatever you have on! We know what you really look like! Although I can't say I blame you not wanting to look like the monster you are!"

"KURT IS NOT A MONSTER!" Amanda stood up. "And he's beautiful just the way he is!" She shut off the inducer. "I think he's handsome and I love him! And I don't care who knows it!" She then gave Kurt a huge kiss on the lips.

"Way to go elf!" Todd raised his water glass. 

"Told you he had potential to be a player," Quinn said to her sisters. 

"AMANDA SEFTON YOU STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Mr. Sefton shouted. "AND AS FOR YOU…YOU…" 

"Mr. Sefton I suggest you choose your next words very carefully," Rogue snarled. "I don't care if you are an adult, say one more bad word about Kurt and I'm gonna…" 

"ENOUGH!" Xavier shouted. "Let's all calm down now shall we? Please, let's not turn this into a shouting match." 

"Yeah give the kid a break," Shipwreck said. "I mean I'm a father of not one but four girls. And I have an extra one I'm looking out for over here!" He indicated Wanda. "You think I don't know what goes on in a father's mind? I live in terror of what the triplets will bring home when they start dating! They're already boy crazy enough as it is! I'd be thrilled if any of them were to find a boy as nice and polite as Kurt. He's a good kid! So he's got blue fur and a tail. Big deal! Hey at least he don't smoke or drink or has any tattoos! Not that we could see any if he did but that's beside the point. He don't steal cars or get in a lot of fights…most of the time. But it's kind of a family deal so that doesn't really count. As one father to another he's all right." 

"Thanks Shipwreck," Kurt was taken aback. "I think." 

"I'm just lucky with Althea," Shipwreck said. "Not every father gets a perfect boyfriend like Todd." 

And of course Todd chose that moment to snag a breadstick from Pietro's plate. "EWW! Wart boy slimed my food!" Pietro shouted.

"I did not!" Todd snapped. 

"Oh I think I am going to need a drink…" Mr. Sefton moaned. 

*****_Ororo…I need a big favor from you, *_ Xavier sent with his telepathy. _*Could you keep Shipwreck occupied? *_

*Define 'occupied', * Ororo thought, not liking where this was going. 

_*Just keep him…well… *_

*Charles you'd better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting! NO! NO WAY! *

* Normally I wouldn't do this but it's an emergency! Think of Kurt's happiness! * Xavier pleaded.

"Think of my sanity!" Ororo hissed quietly. Then she caught a look of Kurt's pained face. "Oh god…Shipwreck would you like to sit next to me?"

"Huh?" Shipwreck blinked. "What'd you say?" 

"I asked if you would like to sit next to me," Ororo tried to make her voice sound sweet as possible. 

"Hot damn! You bet!" Shipwreck got his chair and set it next to Ororo. "See! I told you ya'd warm up to me!" 

_*Charles you owe me… * _Ororo glared at him. _* **Big** time! * _

"I can't believe this…" Todd gulped. 

"It's gotta be some of the herbs in the olive oil or something," Brittany looked at the dipping platter. 

"No…" Ororo struggled to come up with a plausible lie. "It's about giving a person a second chance. Despite a person's outward manner…no matter how unbelievably crass…It's what's on the inside that counts. Shipwreck has a very good heart." 

"Oh…" Mrs. Sefton blinked. 

"Great…" Althea grumbled. "I now owe Lance ten bucks."

"You're lucky," Pietro grumbled. "Fred's getting fifty from me." 

"This night can not get any weirder," Rogue muttered.

"Hey I found them!" Fred suddenly popped his head in. "Hello!" 

"Figures Blob would find the food," Lance walked in after him. "Hey guys they're in here! With Xavier!" 

"And others are here as well," Xi remarked as he walked in. 

"Oh my…" Mrs. Sefton blanched when she saw Xi. 

"Oh no…" Kurt moaned.

"Oh god…" Xavier felt his stomach turn.

Spirit and the Blind Master walked in. "Greetings," Spirit said. "I hope we're not intruding on your meal." 

"No pull up a chair and sit down!" Shipwreck told them. "I'm paying anyway!"

"Actually I'm the one who's paying," Kurt moaned. "For what I have no idea!" 

"I thought you guys were tracking down Zartan?" Rogue asked.

"We were but he gave us the slip," Fred said. "Ooh! Antipasto!" 

"Help yourself Blob!" Ororo raised her eyes in exasperation.

"Don't mind if we do!" Lance grinned as he sat down. "Tracking down criminals is hungry work!" 

"Talk about the rock calling the concrete wall hard," Rogue glared at him. 

"Who are these people?" Mrs. Sefton asked. 

"The rest of the Misfits," Todd said. "That's Freddy, Lance and Xi. Spirit and the Blind Master over there are human but we love 'em anyway."

"How do ya doin'?" Fred happily pumped Mr. Sefton's hand. 

"Ow my hand!" Mr. Sefton moaned. 

"Sorry," Fred apologized. "Don't know my own strength." 

"Are you all right dear?" Mrs. Sefton asked.

"I will be when we get out of here," Mr. Sefton growled. 

"Hold it," The Blind Master said. "I know that voice from somewhere. Say something else." 

"Wait you do look a bit familiar as well," Mrs. Sefton stammered. 

"Margali?" The Blind Master asked. "Is that you? I thought I recognized that voice!"

"Gabriel Moore?" Mrs. Sefton gulped. "That is you!" 

"You know the Blind Master?" Kurt asked. 

"It's been a long time girl!" The Blind Master grinned. "How've you been?"

"Oh fine…" Mrs. Sefton said nervously. 

"Wait you know Amanda's mom?" Pietro asked. "What you used to date her or something?"

"Pietro that's not funny!" Amanda snapped. She then looked at her mother. "Is it?"

"Margali?" Mr. Sefton blinked.

"Small world isn't it?" Mrs. Sefton smiled weakly. 

"No way!" Todd laughed.

"When was this?" Mr. Sefton shouted.

"Well this was when I was in San Francisco," Mrs. Sefton said. "Before I met you. In college, remember?" 

"You said you took some basic defense courses," Mr. Sefton looked at her. "You didn't say anything about studying with a ninja master!"

"Well I wasn't a full ninja master then," The Blind Master said. "But I was teaching. She was one of my first and best pupils. Of course she had to be considering…" 

"The neighborhood I lived in," Mrs. Sefton finished. "It wasn't very safe." 

"Well neither is Amanda dating that boy!" Mr. Sefton snapped. "I mean what kind of people does he run around with?" 

"Okay maybe I can understand your husband objecting on Kurt because of his looks," The Blind Master said. "But Margali you of all people shouldn't be so hard hearted. After all you are a…" 

"OOPS!" Mrs. Sefton knocked over a candlestick onto the tablecloth. "Silly me I've just set the table on fire! Dinner's cancelled!" 

"No it isn't," Althea used her powers to put out the fire using the water in the water glasses. "There. A little soggy but all done."

"See pal mutant powers can come in handy!" Shipwreck said to Mr. Sefton. Then he put his arm around Ororo and grinned. "Right honey?"

"Yes…dear," Ororo said with as much control as she could. She thought to herself. _And I will use them to my full potential to kill Shipwreck once this night is over! _

"Hey waiter!" Shipwreck called out. "We're gonna need another tablecloth! And more chairs! And…Oh tell you what, why don't you bring out at least five of everything on the menu!" 

"Oh I love buffets!" Fred grinned. "This is such fun!"

"Fun doesn't even begin to describe it," Kurt muttered. 


	5. Reminiscing Over Old Times

**Reminiscing Over Old Times**

"And then the blue witch had the nerve to say right then and there, 'Hector I want a divorce'!" Shipwreck sobbed. "Right there in the middle of the aquatic research lab in front of the entire diving team! And that jerk she was with didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed about the whole thing!" 

Everyone stared at Shipwreck bawling. "She just tore out my heart and stamped it into little pieces!" Shipwreck howled. "WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"Why indeed…" Xavier was holding his head in anguish. 

"Okay I specifically asked you people not to give him any wine!" Althea snapped. 

"So much for spending the evening sober," Pietro remarked.

"Yeah Dad we all know how my slut of a mother cheated on you and walked out on us!" Althea said. "Put a sock in it will ya?" 

"Well I didn't," Ororo blinked. "That has to be the most heartbreaking story I've ever heard. No wonder you drink so much." 

"Thank you Ororo," Shipwreck sniffed. "I need a hug." He hugged.

"Watch your hands you!" Ororo shoved him backwards. 

"I thought I'd heard it all," Mr. Sefton said. "But that was cruel beyond imagining. Imagine keeping a secret like that. Honey are you okay?" He turned to his wife. 

"I need another glass of wine," Mrs. Sefton gulped. 

"Margali you're acting very strange," The Blind Master said. "It's almost like your family doesn't know that…" 

"Now where the hell is our food?" Mrs. Sefton shouted loudly. "We need some food here and we need it now!" 

"And I thought my old man locking me up in a mental institution and then years later changing my memories was a betrayal," Wanda groaned. 

"Mental institution?" Mr. Sefton looked at her.

"Long story," Wanda sighed. "Blame my lunatic father."

"The Misfits don't exactly have the most stable home life," Rogue said. 

"Look who's talking!" Lance snapped. 

"You want a roll shoved up your…" Rogue began.

"ENOUGH!" Xavier shouted. Then he calmed himself. "Maybe we should change the subject. Like how the Blind Master and Mrs. Sefton know each other?"

"NO!" Mrs. Sefton protested. "I mean…I want to hear more about Mr. Delgato's problems! Or more about Kurt! That's it! I want to know more about Kurt's family!" 

"Mystique is an evil witch end of story," Todd said. "I think the story about you and the Blind Master is much more interesting."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind hearing about that myself," Mr. Sefton looked at her. 

"Uh…later," Mrs. Sefton gulped. "Not in front of the children."

"What is it a sex story?" Todd asked.

"Will you shut up?" Amanda snapped. 

"Well uh technically no…" The Blind Master started. 

"Oh god I don't think I want to hear this!" Amanda covered her ears.

"I do!" Todd said.

"Didn't somebody tell you to shut up?" Kurt snapped. 

"It was Amanda Kurt," Fred told him. "Try to keep up will ya?" 

"Dad will you stop blubbering in your wine?" Althea groaned. "God you are embarrassing me!"

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one," Amanda said. 

"Shipwreck calm down will you?" Ororo sighed as she took away the wineglass. "It's all right. You're among friends now."

"Really?" Shipwreck sniffed. "Will you kiss it and make it better?" 

"If you don't take your hand off my leg I am going to…" Ororo growled.

"Well I thought I heard familiar voices in here," Another familiar voice filled the room. Matt Burke walked in wearing a tuxedo escorting a beautiful blonde on his arm. 

"Matt?" Kurt gasped. 

"Matt?" Ororo looked at him.

"Matt!" Shipwreck growled. 

"Hey! Kurt's dad just joined the party!" Pietro grinned. "How are ya?" 

"Oh lord all of you in one room," Burke groaned. 

"Well so much for booking a private room," Xavier grumbled. "Next time we'll all eat in the lobby!" 


	6. Can We Eat Now?

**Can We Eat Now?**

"Matt?" Kurt gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was kind of in the neighborhood so to speak," Burke said. "This charming young lady I met just a few minutes ago. Valerie Swanson." 

"You have a son who's a mutant?" Valerie blinked. "Cool." 

"Kurt who is this now?" Mrs. Sefton asked. 

"This is my father," Kurt said. "My biological father." 

"You call your father Matt?" Mr. Sefton looked at him.

"It's a long story," Burke said. 

"But a very interesting one!" Todd piped up.

"SHUT UP!" Kurt snapped. 

"Kurt's dad is a spy," Fred told them.

"Oh wonderful Blob," Burke groaned. "Just blurt that out why don't you?"

"I thought you said you worked for your auntie in a travel business?" Valerie asked. 

"Well that's not exactly far off base," Burke groaned.

"So why are you here?" Shipwreck asked.

"Simple," Spirit spoke up. "He's tracking down Zartan as well. Am I right?"

"Who's Zartan?" Valerie asked.

"A very unsavory character," Burke remarked. "But yes. So I assume you have tracked him down to this restaurant as well?"

"No we stopped in for a bite to eat actually," Shipwreck said. "And Kurt and company are here to talk to his girlfriend's folks."

"Girlfriend? Is this the charming young lady I've heard so much about?" Burke asked. "How delighted to meet you. And these must be your parents." 

"Are you seriously a spy?" Amanda asked.

"Well normally I prefer to call myself an intelligence gathering agent but I suppose that's pretty accurate," Burke said.

"So what are you doing with that babe there if you're hunting down Zartan?" Shipwreck asked.

"I thought it was obvious," Xi said. "He's picking up females for companionship. That's how he ended up meeting Kurt's mother."

"Okay just where is that food?" Kurt looked around. 

"Yes I was wondering that myself," Xavier said. "Well Mr. Burke I'm sure I couldn't dream of asking you to impose…"

"Oh it's not an imposition at all," Burke looked at his guest. "Shall we?" 

"Why not?" Valerie sat down with Burke. 

"Why not indeed?" Xavier sighed. He thought to himself. _Looks like I picked the wrong week to break the habit of erasing memories whenever I need to! I swear if my head wasn't hurting enough already…_

"Shipwreck get your hand off of my leg!" Ororo snapped. 

"Finally the food's here!" Fred said happily as dozens of waiters wandered in with trays piled high with food. Soon the Misfits were eating with gusto and everyone else was staring at them. 

Except for Xi, he was picking at his food. He was also looking at Valerie with some interest. "Miss Valerie have we not met before?"

"No I don't think we have," Valerie twittered. "I'd have remembered you." 

"I think you do know me," Xi said. Suddenly Xi leapt across the table and tackled her, knocking her to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed.

"Xi are you crazy!" Kurt ran over the table and tried to pull him off. "What am I saying? Of course you are!" 

"GET OFF ME!" Valerie shouted.

"Kid normally I'd applaud your enthusiasm but now really is not the time!" Shipwreck helped pull him off.

"What kind of lunacy is this?" Mr. Sefton shouted.

"Xi what's gotten into you?" Kurt snapped.

"It seems your mother has decided to crash the party as well," Xi snarled. "Pietro get the door!" 

"WHAT?" Kurt shouted. "It can't be!" 

"If Xi says it is, it is!" Pietro used his speed to lock the door. "Game's up lady!" 

"Oh crap…" Valerie changed back into Mystique. She glared at Xi. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"Mutant intuition…" Xi said. 

"Well now dinner is really going to get interesting," Todd grinned. "Hey Lance pass me the carving knife will ya?" 

**Now the dinner is starting to go to hell. Get ready for more explosive developments (And with this group I mean it literally) !**


	7. Family Secrets Revealed

**Family Secrets Revealed**

"What is this? Some kind of weirdo convention?" Mr. Sefton shouted. 

"YOU!" Rogue shouted. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" 

"This ladies and gentlemen is Mystique," Pietro said. "We've told them all about you." 

"I can imagine," Mystique growled. She glared at Xi. "I am really beginning to despise you." 

"I'm not exactly thrilled with you either," Matt glared at her. "You hid a son from me all these years."

"Excuse me?" Mystique glared. "It's because of **you** I ended up losing a wealthy suitor! And worse! I ended up pregnant!" 

"Oh thanks a lot," Kurt muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Mystique groaned.

"Yes you did!" Rogue snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for that rat Zartan," Mystique snarled. "He stole something from me and I want it back."

"If you mean your virginity you lost that years ago," Fred snickered.

"Good one!" Lance grinned giving Fred a high five. 

"Do you mind?" Kurt snarled. "That is my mother you are talking about!"

"Who also slept with Zartan by the way," Pietro said. "I'll think she'll sleep with anyone."

"I think you're right," Wanda remarked. "She slept with Sabertooth."

"Who's?…" Mrs. Sefton began.

"Don't ask!" Rogue groaned. "Thanks a lot! That's another painful family secret you brought to light!" 

"You have no idea how painful," Mystique said. "When I saw this loser here looking for Zartan I figured by hanging on to him I could find him! Instead I find my son in the company of…that human!" She pointed at Amanda. 

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Mrs. Sefton stood up and got in Mystique's face. "Are you saying that your offspring isn't good enough for my daughter?"

"Bingo Bimbo!" Mystique snapped.

"Bimbo? Have you seen the way you're dressed, or should I say **not **dressed?" Mrs. Sefton snapped. 

"It's called fashion sweetheart," Mystique snapped. 

"Uh should we be taking down Mystique about now?" Fred asked.

"In a minute," Spirit said. "This is getting interesting."

"You have definitely been hanging around the kids watching television for too long Spirit," Ororo grumbled. 

"I will not have my son association with a worthless human tramp if I can help it!" Mystique snapped. 

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Sefton snarled. "**Excuse me!** You have the gall to insinuate that your genetically mutated misfit of a son is better than my daughter?" 

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm telling it right to your face you cow!" Mystique snarled. 

"COW? YOU DARE CALL ME A COW?" Mrs. Sefton shouted. "THAT'S IT!" She raised her hands and they started to glow brightly. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Uh…Mom…" Amanda gulped.

"Ooh I'm so scared! What are you going to…do?" Mystique gulped as she finally noticed Mrs. Sefton's hands. She sent out a multi-colored blast that sent Mystique flying into the wall. "Ow…" She passed out. 

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Okay that was unexpected," Todd gulped. 

"Mom?" Amanda gasped. "Are you a mutant?"

"No honey," Mrs. Sefton sighed. "I'm a sorceress." 

"A what?" Mr. Sefton blinked. 

"She said she was a…" Todd started to say.

"I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID!" Mr. Sefton shouted. "How? When?"

"Ever since I was a little girl," Mrs. Sefton sighed. "But I wanted to live a normal life with my family. I wanted you to have a normal life Amanda. That's why I was so adamant about you not dating Kurt because he was a mutant."

"But being a mutant is normal," Ororo said.

"Since when?" Lance asked her. He yelped as Ororo kicked him under the table. 

"How could you not tell me this?" Amanda gasped.

"YOU WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M YOUR FREAKING HUSBAND HERE?" Mr. Sefton shouted.

"I mostly gave it up just as I met you," Mrs. Sefton sighed. 

"**_Mostly _**gave it up?" Mr. Sefton asked. "Mostly? You mean you've been doing magic behind my back all this time? Like what? Name one instance! Right now?"

"Do you remember that very obnoxious guy you used to be competitive with back when you were starting out at work?" Mrs. Sefton sighed. 

"Yeah George Hannover," Mr. Sefton said. "Hey isn't that the guy who tried to hit on you at the Christmas party?"

"Yeah and do you remember the next week that he left the firm and everybody thought he moved away?" Mrs. Sefton asked. "He moved all right. I kind of helped him."

"And where did you help him move?" Mr. Sefton asked.

"The Bayville aquarium," Mrs. Sefton confessed. "You remember when we went that day when Amanda was young and that huge octopus somehow managed to get out of his tank and attack you?" 

"That was him?" Mr. Sefton gasped. "I thought that grip seemed familiar. Cold, clammy wet…" 

"But I don't do that anymore I swear!" Mrs. Sefton said. "Change people into animals I mean."

"Lucky for me," Kurt gulped.

"Well for god's sake boy," Margali looked at him. "I think your present form is unlucky enough! There was nothing I could ever do to make it a punishment anyway!" 

"Oh well that makes me feel better!" Kurt moaned. 

"What else?" Mr. Sefton asked.

"Well let's just say there's a reason that Amanda never needed braces," Mrs. Sefton gulped. "Think of all the doctor bills I saved for you as well." 

"You've been using your magic on us in order to keep us healthy?" Amanda gasped. "How could you not tell us this?"

"This is not happening…" Mr. Sefton sat down again. "Somebody please tell me this is not happening…" 

"I'm afraid it is," The waiter had unlocked the door and was now pointing a gun at them. 

"Oh man the service here really stinks," Todd grumbled.

"That's not all that stinks," He said as he pulled off his mask with his free hand. "But this is rather convenient for me. All my major enemies in one spot." 

"ZARTAN!" All the Misfits shouted.

"Oh lord…" Xavier sighed. "It's official, this dinner has officially gone to hell." 

**Are you ready for the fun that's about to come? Here we go…**


	8. The Obligatory Food Fight Scene

**The Obligatory Food Fight Scene**

"Do you really think you can take us on with that stupid pop gun?" Fred growled.

"Actually I was planning to use this," Zartan held up a small test tube. "A special liquid explosive that will destroy all of you once and for all!" He laughed maniacally. Until Pietro used his super speed to grab both the gun and the explosive. "Or not…" 

"You were saying?" Pietro grinned as he handed the gun to Fred who crumpled it into a ball.

"Oh boy…" Zartan gulped. "Well I think I must be going now…"He turned to leave.

That was when Mystique got up and punched him in the jaw. "Hello Lover!" She hissed. "Remember me?" 

"Vividly," Zartan growled as he got up and tackled her.

"Mind if I cut in?" Burke asked as he tackled them both. Soon the three of them were fighting each other. 

"This is great!" Pietro waved his arms. The liquid explosive flew out of his hand. "Uh oh…" 

Both Mrs. Sefton and Wanda used their powers to create a shield around the others as the liquid blasted through the wall. "Nice going Pietro!" Wanda snapped. 

"Oops," Pietro gulped. "Well at least the restaurant now has a nice view of the lake." 

"You idiot!" Althea threw a salad at him. It landed on Amanda instead. 

"YOU!" Amanda shouted and threw some food back. Of course this prompted Todd and the others to start throwing food as well. 

"Here we go!" Rogue moaned. "I knew this was going to happen!" 

"Incoming!" Fred shouted as some pasta sailed past him and splattered onto the wall. "Ha! Missed! WHOA!" He slipped on some provolone that had fallen on the floor and fell through the other wall, startling the patrons. 

Soon everyone was fleeing from the mutants battling with the food. "Don't worry Stormy! I'll protect ya!" Shipwreck jumped on top of Ororo who shocked him with lightning. 

"This is not happening…" Mr. Sefton moaned as he watched his daughter and Althea dueling with breadsticks. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" 

"Storm we have got to take control of this situation!" Xavier shouted. Then he got hit on the head with some meatballs. 

"I think it's a bit late for that Charles!" Ororo pointed.

"FREEZE! SHEILD!" Nick Fury ran in with a squad of soldiers. "Nobody move!" 

"Well why not?" Kurt groaned as he threw a napkin up into the air. 


	9. Dessert Anyone?

**Dessert Anyone?**

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM?" Nick Fury shouted at his men. 

"Well they both are good at disguising themselves," One muttered weakly. "I mean one's a shapeshifter and the other can camouflage himself." 

"I know that!" Fury snapped. 

"Yeah they do have that nasty habit of slipping through things like this don't they?" Shipwreck said as he stood with the Misfits. 

"Great we had a squad of our best agents and you guys as well as a British secret agent and they **still **got away!" Fury growled. 

"Hey don't blame us," Shipwreck said. He looked at Burke. "At least none of us Misfits were trying to **pick up **Mystique at the time!" 

"No you were too busy trying to pick up Storm!" Burke snapped. "She's too fine a lady to be handled by a cretin as yourself!" 

"I need a drink…" Ororo muttered. 

Meanwhile the Seftons were arguing. "I just couldn't find the time to tell you that I was able to do magic!" Mrs. Sefton shouted at her husband. 

"You had nearly eighteen years to tell me!" Mr. Sefton shouted. "In all that time you couldn't have **once** figured out a way to break it to me?" 

"It just never seemed to come up in conversation," Mrs. Sefton said. 

"Oh really?" Mr. Sefton looked at her. "Well here's a conversation starter: 'Honey what are you going to be for Halloween? Guess what I am?'" 

"I can't stand this anymore!" Amanda ran off to the bathroom. 

"You can't take it anymore?" Mr. Sefton shouted. 

"Stop yelling you're upsetting your daughter!" Mrs. Sefton shouted.

"**I'm** upsetting her? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Mr. Sefton screamed. 

"Mr. Sefton please calm down," Xavier told him. 

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" Mr. Sefton shouted at him. "IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I HAD A LOUSY EVENING! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT XAVIER! WHY THE HELL DID I LISTEN TO YOU? WHY…" 

"Margali! I thought I detected your mystical energy!" 

They turned around and saw Dr. Strange standing there. "Stephen?" Mrs. Sefton gasped.

"Steven?" Mr. Sefton looked at her. 

"Margali I hate to barge in like this unannounced but there has been a dimensional tear. The gates of Limbo have been opened and the fate of this dimension may depend on us," Dr. Strange said. Then he looked around. "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh no…" Mr. Sefton said sarcastically. "It's a perfect time! A PERFECT FREAKING TIME!" 

"Let me guess, he just found out you're a sorceress?" Dr. Strange asked Margali. "I told you to tell him years ago!" 

"I know but…" Mrs. Sefton moaned.

"WHO IS THIS GUY NOW?" Mr. Sefton shouted.

"Dr. Steven Strange," He said. "I'm a fellow sorcerer and a friend of Margali's."

"Doctor Strange?" Kurt looked at him. "Why are you here?" 

"Oh hello Kurt, Rogue, Xavier and everyone," Dr. Strange waved. "Well it's kind of a complicated situation." 

"Of course you all know each other," Mr. Sefton moaned. "Why **wouldn't** you all know each other?" 

"Basically an evil entity of great magical power is trying to escape from its confinement," Dr. Strange said. "Since Margali here helped create the barrier that contained it in the first place I thought she might be helpful in doing it again." 

"I don't know anyone here," Mr. Sefton muttered. "Not even my own wife!" 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Xavier asked. 

"Are you nuts?" Lance asked.

"The boy is right," Dr. Strange said. "As much as I appreciate your offer I don't really need your assistance. This is a dangerous dimensional crossing entity that could enslave the planet and only magic can stop it. You know the usual stuff." 

"Oh great…" Mrs. Sefton moaned. "Honey I really need to take care of this right now. We'll talk later tonight I promise!"

"If we're not torn to pieces and our essence will be shredded through the fabric of time," Dr. Strange said. 

"Wonderful…" Mr. Sefton looked like he was going to pass out. "Just peachy."

"What's that noise?" Rogue turned around and saw that several SHEILD Agents were at the bar singing with a kareoke machine. 

"I didn't know this place had a kareoke machine," Wanda said.

"It doesn't," Todd told her as he pointed to who was responsible.

"BENNY!" Dr. Strange shouted. "Quit fooling around! We have work to do!" 

"You're no fun you know that Doc?" Benny said. 

Amanda came out of the bathroom just in time to watch her mother leave with Dr. Strange and Benny. "Dad? Where's mom going? Now what's going on?" 

"Honey…Mom's gone off to do something with a…colleague. And Daddy may be going away for a while after tonight," Mr. Sefton told her. "He might be going to a place where he will get a lot of peace and quiet and rest. Lots of rest." 


	10. Another Memorable Meal Ends and More Law...

**Well another crazy fic has come to an end! Hope you enjoyed the madness! And now to end it on a fun note…**

**Another Memorable Meal Ends and More Lawsuits Begin**

"Mr. Sefton I am so sorry about this evening," Kurt apologized. "Maybe this dinner wasn't such a good idea."

"No, ya think?" Mr. Sefton asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Sefton what happened tonight wasn't Kurt's fault," Rogue defended. 

"Of course it's not his fault," Mr. Sefton snapped. "Just like the **last** time we met wasn't his fault! You mutants really do bring chaos wherever you go don't you? It just follows you around and bam!"

"Dad!" Amanda pleaded. 

"Do you know what the worst part about this entire evening is?" Mr. Sefton glared at Kurt. "As much as I hate you for ruining my life…I can't forbid my daughter to see you any more! I mean considering who I ended up with it would be pretty hypocritical to for me to forbid her to date a mutant!"

"Well it's not that bad," Kurt gulped. 

"What has happened to my freaking life?" Mr. Sefton shouted. "I was never a bad kid. I did well in school. I work hard to provide a normal decent life for my family and to achieve the American dream and this is what I get? THIS IS WHAT I GET? I wanted to be like Cliff on the Cosbys and instead I ended up as one of the Darrens on Bewitched!" 

"Um why don't all of you let me talk to Mr. Sefton and see if I can get him to calm down?" Xavier asked the kids. 

They all walked over to another corner of the restaurant. Some of the SHEILD officers were still singing and there was food and destruction everywhere. "Wild night huh?" Todd asked. 

Kurt glared at Todd then comforted his girlfriend. "Amanda I am so sorry."

"Kurt I am not blaming you," Amanda told him. "Your weird family and friends yes but not you."

"Yeah well…What do you mean my weird family?" Kurt asked. 

"She means your old lady and your dad's messed up yo," Todd remarked. 

"You have to admit she has a point," Althea said. 

"Oh yeah and you guys are so stable!" Rogue snapped. "This is all your fault!" 

"Our fault?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah you ruined everything!" Amanda sobbed. 

"So it's our fault your mom lied to you all these years?" Althea asked. 

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ororo screamed. Apparently both Shipwreck and Burke had been hitting on her at the bar and now she was hitting them repeatedly. 

"STOP EATING ALL MY FOOD!" An angry chef screamed at Fred and Xi who were happily eating cake. 

"Well you yahoos have ruined another evening!" Rogue snapped. "I hope you're happy!" Then she was hit in the face with a cake.

"Now we are," Fred grinned. 

"DIE!" Rogue grabbed another cake and started to throw things. 

Xavier looked around. The kids were having another food fight. Ororo was beating the stuffing out of Shipwreck and Burke. Nick Fury was now drinking at the bar with Spirit and the Blind Master. There were SHIELD Agents singing on tables and getting drunk. Several other agents were having an argument with a few waiters. There were several holes in the walls and Mr. Sefton was a sobbing mess. "Next time we'll get take out," He grumbled to himself. 

************************************************************************

A few hours later back at the mansion, the other X-Men were relaxing in the living room. "Gee it's been quite a while," Scott remarked. "I wonder how things are going with Kurt?" 

"Uh something tells me it didn't go that well," Kitty pointed. 

Kurt and Rogue walked in covered in food. "Well we're back," Rogue grumbled. 

"How was dinner?" Bobby asked. Kurt gave him an evil glare. "That bad huh?"

"What happened?" Kitty asked.

"Turn on the news and you'll get the whole story!" Rogue snapped as she stormed up to her room. 

"Kurt what went on over there?" Scott asked.

"Well let me put it to you this way Scott," Kurt said. "Do you remember when we watched the Rocky Horror picture show? And that one scene where everyone was at dinner and it turned out that they were eating the delivery boy? And then Dr. Frankenfurter and Janet got into a slap fight and it ended up with a bizarre floorshow and nearly everybody dead? That was a little better than what happened tonight." 

************************************************************************

"Charles why are you covered in cake and meatball sauce?" Logan blinked as Xavier wheeled in to the kitchen. 

"Just give me a beer and I will answer that," Xavier moaned.

"Come again?" Logan blinked. "You want a beer? Since when? Wine's more your style." 

"Shut up Logan and give me the beer!" Xavier snapped. "I have more than earned a beer tonight!" 

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"Shipwreck…" Xavier growled.

"Oh boy…" Logan got out the beer.

"The Misfits…" Xavier said. "Burke…" 

"Kurt's dad was there too as well as the Misfits?" Logan blinked. "You're gonna need another beer." Logan got another one out.

"What was he doing there?" Hank asked.

"Tracking down Zartan," Xavier said. Logan got out a third beer. "And Mystique." Logan got out a fourth beer. "And of course SHEILD eventually showed up with guns drawn! And then after the first food fight Dr. Strange had to show up!" 

"Forget the beer Charles what we need is bar full of vodka," Logan said. 

"Oh dear…" Hank blanched. "Let me guess…Another place we're banned from?"

"Not to mention another possible lawsuit," Xavier moaned. 

"Just what we needed," Hank sighed. "So much for a peaceful evening mending mutant-human relations."

"And the worst part is Shipwreck ran off before he paid the bill so guess who's pocket it came out of?" Xavier moaned. "I just don't understand it. I just don't understand it! What does this say about us if we can't get through one dinner with a small group of humans without something going wrong?"

"Well technically it was the Misfits' fault as well as Burke, Mystique and Zartan," Ororo grumbled as she walked in. "So don't beat yourself up too much. Even though I'd love to do that right now for what you put me through." 

"What?" Logan asked. "What did he do?"

"He made me…be nice to Shipwreck," She growled.

"Oh dear…" Hank sighed. 

"Drink?" Logan held out a glass for her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Ororo took it and drank. 

"Yes, it's the Misfits' fault! I see their plan now," Xavier grumbled. "They're plotting to turn us all into alcoholics!"

"It's working," Logan sighed as he picked up a glass. 


End file.
